VINETAS
by capandres
Summary: OTRAS CINCO HISTORIAS. PERSONAJES DISTINTOS, GENEROS DIVERSOS, SITUACIONES EXTRANAS. PARTICIPA Y PONME UN RETO PARA UNA NUEVA VINETA.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTAS SON UNAS POCAS VINETAS QUE HE ELABORADO. LAS CUATRO PRIMERAS SON PARA TODO TIPO DE PUBLICO. LA QUINTA POR FAVOR ABSTENGANSE DE LEERLA LAS PERSONAS HOMOFOBICAS.(AUNQUE NO ES MUY OFENSIVA)  
**

**YA SABEN QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING Y LA W.B. COMO SIEMPRE YO LOS TOMO PARA TORTURARLOS CON MI MENTE RETORCIDA Y MACABRA.**

**SERVICIO SOCIAL:**

**ALICEFRANK. **

**1-MI CORREO DE HOTMAIL ES IGUAL AL DE YAHOO, ES ENTIENDES? **

** 2- POR CIERTO PERTENEZCO AL GENERO MASCULINO, PERO SI LEES LA ULTIMA VINETA DESCUBRIRAS MIS VERDADERON GUSTOS. JEJE**

**3- ENCONTRE UN RELATO DE NEVIILLE EN LA RED COMO PROTAGONISTA. ME GUSTO PERO ALLI NEVILLE ES GAY ASI QUE... SI DESEAS TE LA MANDO AL CORREO; PERO SI NO TE QUIERES DESILUCIONAR, PUES BUENO LO ENTIENDO.**

**ULTIMO: PARA TODOS. **

**SI DESEAN, PUEDEN DEJAR EN EL REVIEW UNA PALABRA O ACCION CON LA CUAL QUIERAN QUE TRABAJE EN LAS PROXIMAS VINETAS, ES ALGO ASI COMO UN RETO. ESTAN CORDIALMENTE INVITADOS TODOS.**

**CONFUSION**

_ No lo creo, no puedo aceptarlo…_

_ Pero si es mi mejor amigo…_

_ ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?_

_ ¡Pero Hermione! Ella nunca me dijo nada. Por lo menos debió tener el valor de decírmelo. _

Fruto de esta meditación interna, dos gruesas lágrimas nacieron empañando sus ojos.

_ No quiero volver a verlos, no quiero saber nunca más de ellos._

_ Los odio a los dos._

En su mente se recreaba la escena constantemente; el beso de la traición. Lo había visto todo.

Aquella noche durante la cena, Hermione se le acerco y le pidió disculpas.

_ Tranquila, no tienes que hacerlo, ahora lo entiendo todo._

_ No sabes nada Harry, es que me confundí¿Por qué tuvieron que cambiar de disfraz sin avisarme?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ERROR DE CÁLCULO**

_¿Hermione estas completamente segura que la poción va así? _Pregunto Ron entre asustado y nervioso, ya que Hermione nunca fallaba en ninguna de sus pociones y tan solo con suponerlo prácticamente la estaba ofendiendo.

_ Claro que la poción va así. No ves que aquí dice, cocínese por diez horas y luego viértalo en el molde de la persona que se desea controlar._ Contestó ofendida.

_ No se, es que no me parece que este tipo de pociones sean muy aceptables._

_ Pues claro que no son aceptables, pero recuerda que lo estamos haciendo por Harry. Es la única forma de que invite a Cho al baile de este año._

Momentos después fue vertido el líquido gelatinoso en un molde con la figura de Harry. Solo esperaron quince minutos y la figura ya estaba completamente seca.

_Ahora solo debemos probarla._ Dijo de manera ansiosa Ron

_Muy bien Harry-_ decía Hermione mientras movía el muñeco representando pasos _Ahora ve y pídele que si desea ir contigo al baile._

Dicho esto, un relámpago se propagó por el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Al mismo tiempo que se oyeron gritos y una algarabía terrible. Ron salio asustado y cruzó el corredor, cuando de improviso vio una muchedumbre y en medio de ella a Harry tirado en el piso. Asustado pregunto:

_¿Por Dios qué sucedió?_

_Según cuentan_ - Le contestó una chica de Ravencraw- _de forma extraña Harry se le acerco a Malfoy y le dijo algo. Este reaccionó mandándole un hechizo muy poderoso, entonces…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_¿Qué- que sucedió?_ Pregunto Harry apenas abrió los ojos y se vio en la enfermería de la escuela al lado de Hermione y Ron.

_¿No recuerdas nada Harry?_ Interrogó Hermione.

_No, solo que iba por un pasillo y luego no se, ví una luz y creo que el rostro de Malfoy, pero no se. ¿Qué sucedió?_

_No creo que sea muy conveniente que lo sepas, por tu propia salud mental_. Dijo Ron

_¡Que¿Que sucedió en realidad?_ Dijo enfangándose Harry

_Pues veras,_ - Dijo avergonzada Hermione- _Creo que podíamos decir que todo fue un problema de error de cálculo…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCUSION**

_¡Si!_

_ ¡No!_

_ ¡Claro que Si!_

_ ¡Claro que No!_

_ ¡Te digo que Si son!_

_ ¡Te digo que No son!_

_ Que ¡Si!_

_ Que ¡No!_

_ Porque eres tan necio Neville, Acéptalo_

_ Porque no es verdad Seamus¡No lo es!_

_ Claro que ¡Si!_

_ Claro que ¡No!_

_Bueno pero ustedes ya llevan un buen rato peleando, que es lo que sucede _– dijo por fin Ron, cansado de oír una disputa que no entendía y al parecer era sin sentido.

_¡Pues que Seamos, encontró esto debajo de una cama y dice que es mío!_ – Respondió Neville ofendido, ondeando unos calzoncillos con figuras de aviones estampados en ellos. Ron se puso colorado, pero lo supo disimular muy bien y no dijo nada. Después de todo no iba a arriesgar su hombría por Neville.

_¡Que son tuyos Neville¡Acéptalo! _Dijo Seamus

_¡Que no lo son!_

_¡Que Si!_

_¡Que No!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**VENGANZA**

Me cree un idiota…

Se que lo hace…

Piensa que no tengo cerebro…

Que solo vivo para servirle…

Como si no tuviera mis propias aspiraciones y deseos…

¡Jajá!

Que tonto es…

No sabe en realidad lo que le tengo deparado por todos estos años de humillaciones y maltratos…

¡Jajá!

Ahí viene; cree que porque su padre es íntimo del innombrable le temo…

Que idiota…

¡Jajá!

_Aquí estas Crabbre. Que diablos hacías_

_ Nada, solo estaba leyendo algo_

_ ¡Tu! Leyendo algo. En eso me sorprendes_

Maldito… No sabe como lo odio…

_ ¿Donde esta Goyle?_

_ Creo que durmiendo en la habitación…_

_ Bueno, me voy, recuerda que debes repasar para pociones, Snape ya sospecha que yo lo hago todo siempre._

_ No te preocupes Draco, en seguida inicio_

_ No hay problema… ¡Crabbre leyendo! _ Murmuro Malfoy cuando se alejaba rápidamente.

¡Jajá!

No sabe lo que le espera

Maldito…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AMOR IMPOSIBLE**

Con el corazón en la mano Neville vio como Draco sacaba su varita y le apuntaba – Porque siempre a mi- pensaba el chico, al verse acorralado en un rincón del pasillo del tercer piso.

_ Bueno Longbottom, desafortunadamente aprendí un nuevo hechizo y que mejor que en ti para ponerlo en practica._

_ Malfoy por favor ¡NO!_

_ Pero si no te dolerá… Espera¡No lo se! Bueno por lo menos no me dolerá a mí._ Dijo sardónicamente Draco a un asustado Neville, que poco a poco se encogía más y más.

_ Por favor Malfoy, yo nunca te he hecho nada. _Ahora sollozaba Neville.

_ Porque diablos siempre lloras por todo, pareces una niña. _Repentinamente se enojo Malfoy. _ Porque no sacas tu varita y te defiendes, como lo hacen ¡LOS HOMBRES!_

_ No me gusta pelear, odio los combates y… _Ahora Neville ya no sollozaba, ahora lloraba copiosamente.

_ ¡Maldita sea! Por eso es precisamente por lo cual te molesto, pero nunca vas a dejar de ser una niñita llorona. _Ante esto subió nuevamente la varita hasta el pecho de Neville y una luz ilumino el corredor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_ ¡OH¿Donde estoy?_

_ Calma muchacho, ya estas bien. _Contesto amablemente la señora Pomfrey mientras se le acercaba a darle una poción en un gran vaso.

_ Toma, bebé esto y veras como estarás bien en muy poco tiempo.  
_

Neville agarro el vaso y lo bebió todo, después se recostó un rato por orden de la amable enfermera. Sus ojos estaban ausentes, pensando en las palabras que le había proferido Malfoy. Se preocupaba por él, por eso lo molestaba tanto; quería que fuese un verdadero hombre. Ahora los ojos del chico nuevamente estaban nublados por las lágrimas. Pero como iba a ser un verdadero hombre, si amaba a su peor enemigo.

COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS

COPIANDO LA IDEA DE LOS COMERCIALES QUE ALICEFRANK HACE; DEBO DECIR QUE PROXIMAMENTE VOY A SUBIR UN SONGFIC; PARA EXPERIMENTAR UN POCO, MIENTRAS AVANZO EN UNA HISTORIA LARGA QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO DE NEVILLE.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Como ya estarán cansados de saber, la rubia súper millonaria J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo este mundo fantástico y espectacular, del cual me sirvo para gastar mis pocas horas de ocio escribiendo y apoderándome de esta forma de unos personajes que prácticamente sirven para todo. Así mismo no ganó un solo Galeón haciendo esto, solo "Diversión in Extremis" y no pretendo de ninguna manera afectar la originalidad o valor de los personajes reales.**  
**

**ATENCION:**

Si desean, pueden dejar en el review una palabra o accion con la cual quiera que trabaj en las proximas vinetas, es algo asi como un retp. estan cordialmente invitados todos.

Otra llamada de atencion (!Que mamera!):

La ultima vinetas tiene un toque de fem-slash, es decir relacion o indicio de relacion chica-chica. si te molesta no lo leas.

**

* * *

****  
**

**UN CHOCOLATE**

_(La historia del porque Remus siempre carga una barra de chocolate en sus bolsillos)_

Después de darle un trozo de chocolate a Harry, Remus recordó cuando por primera vez esa golosina había llenado su boca y afectado su ser.

Hacia mucho tiempo, en Hogwarts la presión del estudio era demasiada y nada parecía haber cambiado si era comparada con la actualidad. Ser un estudiante de primer año no era fácil para nadie, y mucho menos para un ser que era durante las lunas llenas un lobo.

Era víspera de navidad cuando estando Remus solo en la biblioteca adelantándose en varias asignaturas a las cuales no había asistido debido a la estación lunar, una chica se presentó. También era de primero, alguna vez la había visto y sabía que pertenecía a la casa de Ravencraw. Tímida y abochornada se le aproximó y al no tener el valor de decirle algo, solamente le dio una pastilla de chocolate y abandonó tan rápido el lugar que la bibliotecaria fastidiada salio a perseguirla.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a la chica. Durante la navidad de aquel año, Martha – Nombre que Remus después averiguó – Murió con sus padres en un terrible accidente automovilístico. Así que fue por ella que conservó la costumbre de traer consigo una barra de chocolate ya que tenía el valor de hablar por alguien al que le faltaban las palabras.

_ ¡Harry¡Harry¿Estas Bien?_

El chico volvió pronto en sí y miró al extraño que le tendía un chocolate.

_ ¡Cómetelo! Te ayudará._

No muy convencido el chico de ojos verdes comió el chocolate observado atentamente a aquel hombre, quien miraba por la ventana con los ojos perdidos recordando antiguos tiempos y antiguas esperanzas.

* * *

**MÁS QUE UNA NOTA**

_(No todas las veces Hermione esta orgullosa por ser el cerebro del salón. Extraña parodia de un día de clases) _

_Otra vez mirándome… Es que soy la única que estudia en el salón… Eso es lo que gano por ser una buena estudiante… De seguro que si fuera una alumna mediocre no tendría tanta carga sobre mis hombros… Estoy cansada que la gente me vea solamente de esa forma… Soy una persona no una maldita nota, un número o un promedio…_

Bueno… ¿Quién opina sobre el tema? La mirada del maestro pasó a lo largo de todo el salón mirando tanto a Gryffindors como a Ravencraws– ¿Nadie?

_Otra vez las miradas recaen sobre mis hombros. De verdad a veces los odio, los aborrezco, malditos mediocre. Pero creo que también en parte es mi culpa. Los acostumbré a que tuvieran solo una imagen de mí, pero no se dan cuenta que soy algo mas que la chica intelectual e inteligente del salón. Solo me ven como la sabelotodo, no la que tiene una vida, unos padres, la que tiene aspiraciones y metas más allá de ser siempre la numero uno. _

¿Entonces nadie? Si es así, creo que tendré que acudir a mi libre albedrío.

_Esta vez no voy a decir nada. ¡Que estudien¡Para eso están aquí! No para que anden de arriba abajo jugando a ser estudiantes de Hogwarts sin siquiera intentarlo. ¡No! Esta vez no voy a ayudarlos. No caeré en la tentación de nuevo. Ya todos son mayores, no se como es que no se han hecho responsables. Que los golpes les enseñen que la vida es mucho más que jugar ajedrez mágico y beber cervezas de mantequilla a costa de sus padres._

¿Hermione¿Hermione?

_Rayos, no me voy a dar por enterada. Esta vez que se salven los que puedan. ¡No Lavender! esta vez si no estudiaste por andar con tu novio, te jodiste. ¡No te voy a ayudar!_

Hermione, porque no pregunta algo, mira que ya se va a terminar la clase y este maestro castiga y baja puntos a las casas.

Quien sabe… Yo tampoco estudie todo el libro.

Por favor, usted es nuestra última esperanza

_¿Que hago¿Que hago? Será que les ayudó. ¡NO¡No voy a caer de nuevo en esto! Si no estudiaron es su problema, no el mío. Todos tenemos las mismas asignaturas. ¡No! Pero… Todos tienen una cara de preocupación increíble. Será que no leyeron. ¿Y si talvez solo yo pude leer y estudiar? Además de Lavender ésta preocupado Seamus, Neville, Dean; y eso sin contar con Ron y Harry ¿Que hago? _

Bueno, creo que elijo a los alumnos de la casa del león, los de Ravencraw me prestaron atención y participaron durante toda la clase.

_Demonios esto ésta poniéndose feo. ¿Que hago¿Levanto la mano¿Participo¿O dejo que nos vaya mal y nos bajen puntos? Estos actos son los que hacen que me vean siempre como un promedio… ¿Que hago? _

Bueno yo creo que…. Dijo el profesor volviendo su vista hacia el grupo de los Gryffindors que estaban a la derecha del aula

¡Profesor¡Profesor! Tengo una duda de la lectura… Yo pienso que las teorías de los cometas y los asteroides se pueden entender en el mundo mágico bajo una premisa adivinatoria pero…

_Lo que mas odio es que después de que les salvó el pellejo respiran tranquilos, se hacen los sordos y ni siquiera escuchan a la persona que los salvo de ganarse un castigo seguro. _

_**¡Malditos hijos de mortifazgos!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EL DILEMA**

_(Una de Percy en su faceta de prefecto)_

_ ¿Cuantos puntos deberé bajarte? Ahh¿Qué opinas?_

_ Bien yo…_

_ Sí, sí. Yo se que esas bombas fétidas son todo una tentación, pero no justifican que las uses contra las otras casas._

_ Pero fue que…_

_ ¡No¡No! Yo ví todo lo que sucedió. No salgas con excusas ahora de que te tentaron. Tengo muy buena vista_

_ Pero Percy..._

_ ¡Prefecto Percy, por favor! _

_ Bien, perfecto Percy¿Cómo piensas bajarme puntos, si pertenezco a la misma casa tuya?_

_ ¡Eso no es ninguna excusa! Todos los prefectos están en la obligación de bajar puntos a los de su misma casa si lo ven necesario._

_ ¡Los prefectos de Slytherins nunca le bajarían puntos a sus compañeros de casa!_

_ Eso lo se muy bien. Pero es que los prefectos de Slytherins no van a ser nominados al premio anual por servicios al colegio._

_ Solo piensas en tu propio beneficio, no te importa nada de la competencia entre las casas._

_ Cállate o te quitare más puntos._

El chico pelirrojo duró un momento en silencio y luego sentenció

_ Bueno por ser tu, solo le voy a quitar diez puntos a la casa, pero deberás reportarte con McGonagall para que te de un castigo. No lo olvides Ron, si no te presentas te ira peor._

Dicho esto, Percy se alejó rápidamente mientras reprendía a unos chicos de primero, dejando un Ron malhumorado quien solo atinó a farfullar

_ Con este hermano para que quiero enemigos…_

_

* * *

_

**CAMPING**

_(Cocinar no es tan fácil como parece)_

Un increíble sol de verano se posaba sobre el verde césped donde tres chicos estaban sentados bajo una serie de frondosos árboles. Ron, Harry y Neville se hallaban charlando de Quiddich; y en una palabra, del último gran partido que hacia poco habían presenciado.

Junto a una parrilla un poco más allá estaban Hermione, Giny y Luna más que atareadas, preparando lo que iba a ser la comida de aquel día. Estaban apresuradas, no tenían conocimientos más que básicos acerca de la cocina y parecía que éstos no eran suficientes. Debido a que era tarde, tenían hambre y estaban cansadas, se les ocurrió la idea de que los chicos debían participar en la preparación de los alimentos.

_ Después de todo ellos también van a comer¿No?_

Fue la última frase que se presentó antes de que ellas llamaran a los chicos a ayudar. No porque fueran hombres tenían que estar lejos de la cocina. Pero poco después supieron que aquella idea no había sido muy buena; si ellas tenían conocimientos casi nulos en respecto a la preparación de los alimentos, los chicos no sabían ni prender la lumbre.

_ ¡Si¡Si, Neville. Troza eso en pedazos pequeños y viértelos en la cacerola que esta en el fuego. ¡Cuidado no te cortes!_ Expresó Giny

_ No, Harry, así no. Debes saber que los ingredientes se deben mezclar poco a poco, sino después no sabrá igual._ Mandó Hermione

_ Si Ron, así. Bueno pero no mezcles eso con eso… ¡NO! Espera haber que se puede salvar… _ Corrió Luna junto a un asustado Ron.

_ Ahora si compadezco a los elfos domésticos. _Le susurro Ron a Harry, quien seguía batiendo una mezcla, que en vez de ablandarse, poco a poco empezaba a endurecerse.

Dos horas después estaban sentados comiendo los chicos placenteramente. Fueron las salchichas enlatadas mas deliciosas que alguna vez hubieron probado.

* * *

**EXAMEN**

_(Las intenciones ocultas de una maestra)_

Después de un difícil examen teórico de transfiguraciones, todos los chicos de Gryffindors respiraban tranquilos. Bueno no todos. Había una chica en particular quien se hallaba muy preocupada ya que no tuvo el suficiente tiempo de estudiar, pues debido a un desastre en la clase de pociones estaba castigada todas las noches de esa semana.

_ ¿Cómo piensas que te fue Pansy?_

La chica le regaló un gesto brusco y no contestó a la sabihonda del salón. Hermione sabía muy bien que no había estudiado, haciendo que esa pregunta resultara insultante.

_ ¡Creo que esta vez me ira mejor que a ti!_ Respondió la rubia dándole la espalda a una aparentemente ofendida Hermione.

Dos semanas después los exámenes llegaron a sus respectivos dueños y Parkinson fue la más extrañada.

_ ¿Y como te fue? _Le preguntó Lavender.

_ Pues muy bien… _Dejó salir la otra como en un suspiro

_ ¿Pero no me habías dicho que perdías éste examen en particular debido a que no habías estudiado absolutamente nada? _

_ Se lo que dije, pero…_ El contorno de sus ojos se iluminó_ – Talvez soy mas inteligente de lo que me suponía._

Mientras Brown y Parkinson abandonaban el salón, McGonagall le regalaba una sonrisa más que amistosa a Pansy; le regalaba una sonrisa con un deseo reprimido.

* * *

Me gustaría recibir reviews y saber si las micro-historias en verdad les agradan. 

Un caluroso saludo a tods mis lectores.

CAPANDRES.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya estarán cansados de saber, la rubia súper millonaria J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo este mundo fantástico y espectacular, del cual me sirvo para gastar mis pocas horas de ocio escribiendo y apoderándome de esta forma de unos personajes que prácticamente sirven para todo. Así mismo no ganó un solo Galeón haciendo esto, solo "Diversión in Extremis" y no pretendo de ninguna manera afectar la originalidad o valor de los personajes reales.

* * *

Apartir de ahora, subo mis vinetas de 100 palabras que realizo para el grupo de livejourna 100 palabras. espero les agraden

* * *

Titulo: Siempre listos 

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Personajes o Parejas: Molly y Tonks y el protagonista

Notas de Autor: Este es mi primera vez en esto, y espero que les guste. Ah, y el titulo es como el de los Scout.

Siempre en su vida fue primero el estudio, los libros, su constante búsqueda intelectual y de estatus. Pero ante los últimos acontecimientos, sabia que era mejor estar preparado y listo para todo. Y esta fue la razón principal que lo motivó a hacer aquel curso.

¿A que no sabes a quien he visto ayer con la capa de Auror del ministerio?

Comentó Tonks una mañana a una muy atareada Molly, quien no contestó, simplemente la observó.

A nadie más que a Percy. Creo que el ministerio va a tratar de que se infiltré en nuestra orden…

Molly tan solo suspiró.

Titulo: El disfraz correcto

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Personajes o Parejas: alumnos Gryffindors

Notas de Autor: una pequeña serie.

Al acercarse la noche de Halloween toda la escuela estaba muy animada con el tema de la elección correcta de los disfraces.

Bueno, uno de hada no seria nada feo, - exclamó Giny en la sala común de Gryffindors.

A mi me agradaría uno de gata. Tú sabes, unas garras, unas grandes orejas, terciopelo negro, algo ajustado. comento Hermione

Ron tragó saliva.

Pues la verdad no se si sea un disfraz muy claro – Dijo Lavender sacando un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y colgándoselo al cuello.

Antes de que los demás chicos estallaran en carcajadas, Giny se alejó murmurando muy furiosa.

Titulo: Tan solo un disfraz

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Personajes o Parejas: Dumbledore y Severus

Notas de Autor: Recordar h.p 6

Vamos Dumbledore, es tan solo un disfraz

¡NO! Como se te ocurre que baje vestido de esta forma Severus. Es cierto de que soy bastante abierto a las parodias, pero esto no me lo perdonarían ni los profesores, ni los alumnos. ¿Por qué más bien no lo utilizas tú Severus?

Snape se mostró levemente asustado y se negó.

¿Como crees que me verán los alumnos de aquí en adelante? Sobre todo ese Potter.

Dumbledore solo puso sus ojos en blanco mientras Snape salía del recinto con una capucha negra y una horrible mascara de calavera, rumbo a su viejo guardarropa.

Titulo: Chicos Nuevos

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Personajes o Parejas: Mi pareja hetero favorita.

Notas de Autor: Entre ellos hay quimica.

¿Quiénes son esos dos? Inquirió un chico de Ravenclaw bastante confundido a uno de Hufflepuf.

¡Nunca los había visto! Contestó.

En el otro costado del gran comedor una chica de Slytherin les preguntaba a sus amigas.

¿A que casa pertenecerán?

Pero no logró obtener una respuesta satisfactoria de ellas, quienes solo levantaron sus hombros.

Todas las murmuraciones de la noche se posaban sobre una pareja que además de llevar puestos unos trajes extremadamente llamativos, eran unos completos desconocidos.

Definitivamente fue una muy buena idea luna.

Te dije Neville que transfigurar nuestros rostros con magia es lo mejor que hemos hecho.

Titulo: Conejo Blanco

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Personajes o Parejas: Adivinen

Notas de Autor: Este personaje es bastante tierno. Según mi concepción.

Ciertamente un disfraz de conejo blanco tiende a hacer pensar en quien lo utiliza como bastante tierno y cariñoso. Aunque durante la fiesta, a nadie se le cruzó en ningún momento por la cabeza, que aquella persona tuviera un ápice de ternura.

En medio de la mesa de maestros, donde podía verse a Dumbledore vestido de muggle, a McGonagall de vampiresa y a Snape igual que siempre, pero con una mirada mucho mas asesina; a Hagrid vestido de conejo blanco, con sus largas orejas y saludando a todo el mundo bastante feliz y sonriendo bajo su larga y mugrienta barba.

Titulo: Querer ayudar

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Personajes o Parejas: Neville

Notas de Autor: Una con mi personaje favorito.

Ya adulto y superado sus temores, Neville miraba su pasado y analizaba como un simple hecho había cambiado su vida.

Todo éste cambio fue ocasionado simplemente, por querer ayudar. Algunas veces sonreía por esto, pero era verdad. Si no hubiese tratado de ayudar a Giny durante su quinto año, quizás nunca se hubiese visto involucrado en la batalla del ministerio, ni al año siguiente hubiese sido convocado para luchar contra los mortifazgos; ni posteriormente lo hubieran tenido en cuenta durante la batalla final contra el señor oscuro. Ahora pensaba de como son ciertas decisiones las que definitivamente marcan la vida.

Titulo: Cuentos de hadas

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Personajes o Parejas: un muggle y un mago

Notas de Autor: mejor tarde que nunca

¿Había visto o había sonado eso?

Aquel hombre con un trozo de madera que tenia en el verso de su gabán había hecho aparecer un billete de cien libras en su mano, pero…….. ¿Lo había sonado?

¿Ocurre algo caballero? Preguntó aquel extraño hombre al confundido camarero.

¡No¡No! Claro que no. Pero de la mente del mesero no dejaba de rondar aquella extraña imagen.

Después de tomar el dinero se alejó del él, y cuando volvía con su cambio, no podía ahora dejar de divagar entre todos aquellos mitos y fantasías; que hablaban de cuentos de hadas y varitas mágicas

Titulo: Varita de fenix

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Personajes o Parejas: TOMSITO

Notas de Autor: mi primera vez con él.

Un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros entró en la tienda de "Olivander"

Buenos días jovencito¿Buscas una varita?

El chico asintió e inmediatamente obedeció las instrucciones que le dio el anciano, quien midió varias veces su brazo. Después le hizo probar varias varitas hasta que encontró la adecuada.

Fénix, que curioso. Exclamó el anciano. -He tenido un par de varitas de la misma ave por años y al fin encuentro a uno de sus dueños. Es muy especial, hecha para cosas muy grandes, espero que la sepas valorar… El anciano le miró inquisitivo.

Tom, Tom Riddley. Contestó el chiquillo

Titulo: Locura

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Personajes o Parejas: Un par de ex-aurores

Notas de Autor: Casi no se me ocurre nada. !UUUFFFF!

Un brillo de lucidez emanó de sus ojos. Estaba oscuro y ella también lo sintió. Después nuevamente la locura volvió acompañada de violencia.

¡Rápido¡Rápido¡Atúrdelos!

El otro enfermero de san Mungo alzó su varita y rápidamente les apuntó.

¡Desmadius! Gritó

Los dos cayeron pesadamente.

¿Qué ocurrió¡Se veían tan bien! Comentó.

Algunas veces sucede así; parecen estar bien, luego enloquecen…. Los miró fijamente. – Incluso he oído que algunas veces sienten cosas que los demás no…

Ambos se alejaron de allí, cerrando el biombo que tenía el cartel de "Longbottom", pensando en aquella extraña reacción.

Aquella noche había renacido Voldemor.

Titulo: Aventura

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Reto: 22. calamar gigante

Personajes o Parejas: Adivinen

Notas de Autor: exceso de vacaciones

Cuando su hermano recibió aquella extraña carta, toda su familia quedó sorprendida, y en su corazón se enterró el anhelo de ser igual a su hermano. Pero pasaron dos largos años antes de que tuviera la edad suficiente para ingresar en aquel colegio y simplemente esperó.

Finalmente llegó un día a su casa una gran lechuza gris con una carta escrita en tinta verde invitándolo, fue el mejor día de su vida.

Pero el inicio de su verdadera aventura fue cuando cayó en aquel lago helado en medio de aquella terrible tormenta y fue levantado por aquel increíble calamar gigante.

Titulo: Silencio

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Reto: 44 llanto

Personajes o Parejas: N.L

Notas de Autor: No puedo dejar de pensar en su drama. Ubicado en el cuarto libro

Siempre en Sant Mungo veía a su madre con aquellos ojos perdidos sin reconocerlo, a su padre observándolo como quien ha visto una cosa muchas veces, y a su abuela tratando de infundirle mucho valor. Esto logro hacer de él alguien demasiado reservado e introvertido. De esta manera era que podía sonreír abiertamente a sus amigos quienes no tenían la más absoluta idea de su pasado.

Pero aquella clase donde conoció las maldiciones imperdonables se rompió aquel grueso cascaron que había logrado construir con tanto sacrificio. Sin embargo, nadie lo escuchó aquella noche, cuando una vez más, lloraba en silencio.

Titulo: Instinto

Casa: Slytherin

Cantidad de palabras: 100

Reto: 18. Wolfsbane

Personajes o Parejas: Lupin-Snape

Notas de Autor: Es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos. Desde luego ubicado en el tercer libro.

Con una mirada sombría al cielo nocturno Lupin meditaba que pronto seria Luna llena; pero recordó aquel trato con Dumbledore y escuchó a Snape entrar. Traía un vaso en sus manos.

Vamos Lupin, tómatela toda, - Murmuró Snape con una mirada sombría – No la he envenenado…

Lo se. Respondió con perspicacia Lupin. – Confió en ti.

Después nuevamente Lupin retornó a su meditación. Volvió su vista hacia la ventana y suspiró profundamente. Estaba agradecido de que Snape le preparara Wolfsbane pues su cuerpo no sufría tanto, aunque se sentía culpable de que quisiera sentir aflorar una vez más, su instinto de lobo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Titulo: la misión de Arabella_

_Casa: Slytherin_

_Cantidad de palabras: 100_

_Personajes o Parejas: Arabella Figg._

_Notas de Autor: Reconozco que es bastante difícil hacer viñetas de este personaje, así que estas viñetas son bastante raras._

Cuando le dijeron que tenía que servir de guardia del niño que vivió, arabella creyó que era el trabajo más importante que algún squib había alcanzado nunca. Se mudó entonces cerca de prive drive y se amistó poco a poco con Petunia Dursley. En un principio fue difícil, pero lentamente le dio a conocer su completa disposición si requería algún favor. Todo parecía ir tan bien…

Pero entonces sin imaginárselo, pocos años después conoció muy de cerca de su hijo Dudley, y a esa maldita bicicleta, monopatín y auto a control remoto que le fracturaron las piernas en diversas oportunidades.

Viñeta 2

La primera vez que vio a Harry cuando apenas tenia cinco años, se mordió el labio y vio como todo acerca de lo fácil que parecía su trabajo se derrumbó.

El chico era muy pequeño, extremadamente delgado y aquella ropa demasiado holgada no le favorecía. Haciendo de tripas corazón, le empezó a mostrar la casa y la inmensa cantidad de fotos que poseía. Sabía que el chico se aburría, pero era la única forma de tenerlo a salvo; ya que si él llegaba a contento a casa sabia que había perdido todo el tiempo y que su misión había fracasado.

Viñeta 3

Arabella estaba parada junto a una gran puerta en uno de los pisos del ministerio, esperando ser llamada por Dumbledore.

Cuando entró, toda la gente se le quedo mirando y tratando de no mostrarse intimidada tomó asiento y empezó a responder las preguntas que Dumbledore le hacia acerca de la noche en la cual habían atacado a Harry un par de dementores.

Empezó mal, ella lo supo, pero lentamente fue tomando valor y fue relatando todo lo que había sentido aquella noche.

- Bien hecho Arabella. Le dijo Dumbledore al salir.

Y ella sintió que habíacumplido a cabalidad su misión.

* * *

_Titulo: pesada mascara_

_Casa: Slytherin_

_Cantidad de palabras: 100_

_Personajes o Parejas: draquito._

_Notas de Autor: la inactividad ha matado a mi musa… ¿Qué me recomiendan?_

Al parecer siempre le había gustado el verde. Algunas veces le parecía que su favorito era el plateado. Sin embargo algunas otras no estaba muy seguro y pensaba que era gracias a la influencia paterna.

O tal vez era porque pertenecía irremediablemente a Slytherin; o que sus ancestros habían pertenecido a esa casa desde tiempos inmemoriales y él debía perpetuar aquella febril tradición. Sin embargo él no estaba muy seguro, nunca lo estaba.

Había veces que se sentía como si llevara una pesada mascara que lo marcaba definitivamente como un Slytherin aunque en su corazón siempre había una constante duda.

* * *

_Titulo: Herbologia_

_Casa: Slytherin_

_Cantidad de palabras: 100_

_Personajes o Parejas: Nevillicito…_

_Notas de Autor: Una de mi personaje favorito… disculpen por todas las palabras terminadas en mente…._

Siempre había pensado que no encajaba. De hecho estaba sorprendido de haber recibido aquella invitación a estudiar a Hogwart. Y ahora que estaba en ella, irremediablemente pensaba que no encajaba. La magia comprendía no era lo suyo, no sabia como, pero cada cosa que hacia con la varita resultaba en un desastre, desastre solo comparado y talvez superado por los accidentes que cometía en la clase de pociones. Pero sorprendentemente descubrió algo para lo que era excepcionalmente bueno, y lo mejor fue saber que la magia no tenía cabida en aquella materia.

Neville Longbottom definitivamente amaba las clases de herbologia.

* * *

_Titulo: anillo_

_Casa: Slytherin_

_Cantidad de palabras: 100_

_Personajes o Parejas: Mortifagos_

_Notas de Autor: extraña idea, aunque no imposible_

¿Otra vez con esas ideas?

Si, creímos que finalmente había abandonado esa obsesión, pero ahora con las películas vuelve a pensar en como conseguir esa joya.

Al oír pasos detrás de ellos los Mortifagos se callan asustados.

Creo que hablaban de mí. Su fuerte voz tronó en aquel pútrido calabozo.

¡No¡No señor! Sus respuestas fueron unísonas.

Con una mirada de desprecio el señor oscuro se aleja lentamente de ellos.

Una mirada de complicidad se muestra entre los dos Mortifagos que ahora respiran aliviados. Ambos deben partir a misiones suicidas pero uno jocosamente comenta:

¡Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos!

* * *

_  
Titulo: Destino_

_Casa: Slytherin_

_Cantidad de palabras: 100_

_Personajes o Parejas: Harry and ?_

_Notas de Autor: Creo que es mi primera viñeta hecha del protagonista… ejem, al parecer me gustan más los personajes secundarios._

Aunque estaba en un estado deplorable, temblando terriblemente y agotado, no podía desfallecer. Había luchado valientemente, hombro a hombro con muchos que habían muerto por no querer ver gobernar el mal. Dio tres pasos adelante y vio detrás de una destrozada mesa, el horripilante rostro de su enemigo.

Estaba débil, tirado en el piso, sangrante.

Irremediablemente pensó si ese instante que vivía se había escrito alguna vez en las estrellas, y que él solamente cumplía con los designios que le deparo su destino.

Echando a un lado todo fuera de su mente, con una sonrisa de triunfo pronuncio;

¡AVADA KEDAVRA!


End file.
